Drifting Away
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: "My life was decent, but then I got reaped into the 74th Hunger Games. Then, it all went down hill from there." A story about Thresh. Oneshot. Kind of short. I do not own the Hunger Games series. T because I'm paranoid.


**Okay, this idea came to me on the toilet. Amazing things are made in the bathroom. Haha. Ignore my bad pun. I'm just so glad that I have time to write. Three of my five brothers are at a camp for boys and the other two don't live at my house. Cue the fic!**

* * *

My life was decent, but then I got reaped into the 74th Hunger Games. Then, it all went down hill from there.

My first mistake? I learned to care for the competition.

Rue. She was always so cheerful and optimistic. At first, it annoyed me. It was the Hunger Games! There was no reason to be optimistic. No reason at all. But then, I realized that I might not have a chance compared o the careers, and was scared. She wouldn't judge me. She was frightened, too. Then this happened and that happened, and she became the little sister I never had.

I knew I was making a mistake and I did not care. I did not listen to my mentor when he told me this. I figured I would just avoid her in the arena so I would not have to kill her. So, I did avoid her. I ran to the fields and hid until I was sure she left and then set out. Next time I saw her, I was flooded with sadness.

She was dead.

I made a promise to myself to win for her as I wiped away a single tear rolling down my cheek. I also promise that I _will_ get revenge on whoever killed her.

Later on into the Hunger Games, things got so much worse. The tributes were invited to a feast. Not a normal feast, though. Our packs contained something we all desperately needed. I looked at the pack with the _11_ on it. I desperately needed water. I blacked out twice in the past three days. There has to be at lest five canteens in that thing.

I saw Clove from District Two about to kill Katniss from District Twelve. I figured that it was the circle of the games and grabbed my backpack full of water. I was about to go when I heard Clove say something that stopped me in my tracks.

"…We're going to kill you. Just like we did to your pathetic little ally…"

I didn't hear the rest. I was focused on getting to Clove without her noticing me. The careers killed Rue, my "little sister," and I wanted revenge. This was not a good idea, but I did not care. They killed her.

I grab her off of Katniss and start shouting at her. She then starts screaming for her district partner Cato. It does not matter. He did not come. Even if he did, she would be dead before he got to us.

I take a rock and smash it against Clove's skull, a dent clearly visible. She is dead. A goner. I drop her and turn to Katniss, demanding to know what connection she had with Rue. She said she teamed up with her. They got separated. The boy from District One killed her. Katniss sang her to death and decorated her body in flowers. She told me to make her death quick.

I hesitated. I could not kill Katniss. She helped Rue. Allied with Rue. Cato is coming, too. I have to let her go. I watched her run off to safety and take off into a field. Cato is probably after me. I'm glad I ate a lot before I came to the feast. I popped open one of the bottles, slurped down a whole canteen full, and throw it behind me. After about ten minutes of running, a spear whizzed past my ear. I could hear the _swish_, then Cato's footsteps. Then, he jumped me. The fighting had begun.

He throws another spear and it catches my arm. The cut is small and only bleeding a little bit. It was Cato's last spear. The other one is lost, so I break off the point on this one and chuck it at Cato. It goes into his shoulder. When he pulls it out I lunge. He sidesteps, but I grab his arm and pull as I fall down. I throw him over me. The point of the spear goes flying somewhere into the distance. He tries to yelp except gets a face full of dirt. I'm on him before he can recover from his face plant. I'm propelled by anger at what his pack did to Rue. I'm punching him anywhere that will hurt him. His blood stains my hands and my shirt. He kicks my in the stomach and I go flying. I hit my head and see spots starting to dance in front of my eyes, threatening to overcome me and make me blackout. I can't faint, though. I need to fight for Rue.

Cato starts beating me with the stick of the spear. He hits me in the head, chest, groin, stomach, and head again.

I thrash at first. Then, I grab the stick and jab it into his stomach. Then I pull him down and, again, flip him off of me. He delivers a punch to my nose when he's above me.

The fighting continues on like this for a while. I lose track of time. It could be hours or days. I just want it to end soon. I cannot escape from Cato longer than a few hours. I'm in serious pain. A broken nose, black eye, bleeding lips and a sprained ankle. Then, I make the mistake of falling asleep.

I wake up in pain. Cato is above me, a new spear pointed at my stomach. He must have made another one. He hits me with the flat of it again. I can tell he is going to make this a good show for the Capitol audience.

"Give it up, Thresh," Cato says, an evil smirk plastered on hiss face. "You never stood a chance. This is how the girl died, too."

What girl? Then, as the spear pierces my stomach and goes through several vital organs, I realize what Cato means. And when I do it makes me wish I'd be able to live and watch him suffer as he dies.

He was talking about Rue.

Then, I see my blood starting to pool. My life flashes before my eyes. I see my parents in District Eleven, crying while watching this. District Eleven, the land I was forced to leave behind for the damn Hunger Games. I see my little sister, Kaylee, sobbing loudly into my dad's shoulder. I'll never see Kay again, I suppose. Then, I see Rue, waiting for me in Heave, dressed as the angel she always was. I'm struggling to stay conscious and push away the black spots flooding my vision.

I think of the last image again. The one of Rue, waiting for me in Heaven. Am I good enough to meet her in Heaven? Or will I meet Clove in Hell? I was a good enough person for Heaven, right?

I only hope that I was as I stop trying to hold on to life and start drifting away…

* * *

**Finished! I know I switch to present when they were fighting. I thought it was cool. Now, big favor from all of you. My profile, there is an application form. The form is for a make your own tribute fic. I want you guys to fill it out in a **_**PM**_** and send it to me! Thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
